The present invention disclosed herein relates to a wireless electric power transmitter, a wireless electric power receiver and a method of wireless electric power transfer using the same.
Recently, performance and kinds of electronic devices have been remarkably improved and increased. Particularly, thanks to the remarkable development of the semiconductor and display technologies, portable electronic devices have been made smaller and smaller. However, one of shortcomings of the electronic devices is that they should be supplied with power through a wire. A charger may be used; however, the electronic devices should be supplied with electric power through a wire again due to limitation of charge capacity after they are used for a certain period of time. For overcoming this shortcoming, a technology for charging wirelessly has been developed. For instance, Radio Frequency (RF) or magnetic induction is used.
Particularly, the magnetic induction technology has been commercialized for manufacturing a shaver by Philips. In the case of supplying power wirelessly, since there is no possibility of a short circuit caused by water, the electronic devices may be safely used. Further, since burdensome wires are not needed, the wireless power supply helps to improve the appearance of the electronic devices. However, an effective range of the magnetic induction is extremely short causing various incommodities. For overcoming this limitation, the RF or resonant power transfer technology has been used.